


Empty

by reflectionofthemoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectionofthemoon/pseuds/reflectionofthemoon
Summary: Home was supposed to be somewhere you felt safe.Where you could wind down and feel comfortable.So why did Naruto feel an overwhelming sense of dread everytime she had to pack it up at the lab and go home?
Relationships: Nii Yugito/Samui, Nii Yugito/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451417) by [EmeraldxMonarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldxMonarch/pseuds/EmeraldxMonarch). 



> First fanfic hope you guys like it

Home was supposed to be somewhere you felt safe.

Where you could wind down and feel comfortable.

So why did Naruto feel an overwhelming sense of dread everytime she had to pack it up at the lab and go home?

Simple.

Her wife was doing everything that they should be doing together with Samui

“We need to talk.”  
Naruto was sitting in the living room, with only a bra and underwear to cover her.She was tapping her finger on the glass in her hand.She was struggling not to throw up, her stomach turning as bile churned up to her throat.  
She tried.  
She tried so fucking hard.  
He tried so hard to let Yugito touch her, let her be close.  
She tried so hard to embrace her wife.  
Her wife  
Not a stranger.  
Her.Wife.  
But her body didn't listen to her, her mind refused to comply. All she could register was someone touching her and she. didn’t. want. it.  
No wonder Yugito looked so frustrated, she had just jumped up in the middle of sex to throw her guts up.  
“We can’t… Dammit, Naru…” Yugito paced around the living room, running a hand through her unruly hair before looking at her with a disappointed look that hurt more than the anger did.  
“We can’t just keep doing this.I can barely even touch you.”  
She had to swallow the bile that was quickly rising up her throat so she could force out an answer, “Don’t… don’t you think I fucking know that Little Miss Perfect? Contrary to popular belief, I don’t particularly enjoy throwing up every damn time we fuck!” Her voice was hoarse, and despite the harsh words, her tone was rigid.  
She could see Yugito clench her jaw, and the jittery feeling that she felt growing was starting to engulf her conscious  
This is it.  
Six years of marriage down the fucking drain because she can’t stand it when someone fucking touches her,not even when it’s her wife.  
Yugito needed what Naruto couldn’t give him. She needed touch, and affection and attention that Naruto could barely stomach.  
“ I have a proposition for you.”  
Well she wasn’t expecting that.  
Yugito walked forward and sat down in front of her.  
“I was hoping I wouldn’t have to bring it up.”  
Part of her was excited for the prospect of a solution. For something to try and fix the wounds from six years of pushing her away. But the knot in her stomach only made her fear the words that were building in the blond raikage’s mouth.  
“I want to try an open relationship.”  
She was right to fear it.  
She wasn’t giving her what she needed. But it didn’t make it any easier.  
“I can’t touch you, Naruto. I can’t be near you without you having a breakdown. This is the best thing I can think of so we’re both happy. You won’t need to force yourself and I.. can have some of my own needs taken care of.”  
Naruto has never felt so sick before.  
She knew, somewhere in her heart, that no one could ever keep trying.  
She was like pieces of a puzzle arranged haphazardly to form some kind of warped image that barely looked like a person. Why would Yugito continue to work on trying to rearrange the pieces? When her own had already been shattered.  
Who was she to feel upset for it?  
Naruto sat back in her office chair, trying not to open that drawer at the very bottom of her desk where a half-drunk bottle of wine sat. But she couldn’t go home with alcohol on her breath again. He couldn’t pass it off as having a quick drink with Sakura , after a hard day’s work.  
But she needed it. The twisting in her stomach was going to her chest, and with every tick of the clock, she knew she was pushing how late she could be without Yugito exploding on her when she got home.Her fingers reached up to the golden chain hidden by her coat. The ring she wore around her neck felt like a noose. He couldn’t bear to have it on his hands anymore. He made some flimsy excuse of it getting damaged in battle so she put it on a necklace but they both knew the truth. It was a special metal, that was made specifically so he could wear the ring and not have it damaged while fighting. But it was an argument Yugito chose to not have, so it was brushed aside.  
She was grateful in a way, she thought as he absentmindedly fingered the cold metal. If they had argued, she didn’t think she would have been able to hold back from saying something cruel. Something she couldn’t take back.  
It used to be a routine almost.Yugito would go out, maybe once a week, maybe twice. Sometimes it would be a couple of weeks before he would even bring it up. On those days, Naruto would cook dinner, and wait for the call to tell her when she’s coming home.  
They don’t talk about what she did, or who she was with. But those were the days Yugito was definitely more talkative. She would be attentive, ask Naruto about her day, or about work or the Lab. It would be the days she offered to do the dishes, so Naruto could take her longer showers (that she hated any other day). On the days she was home, it was spent as though they were roommates, not spouses.  
Part of her wanted to be angry, bloody hell, she was angry.  
But there was nothing she could do, not when she agreed to it.  
She stared out the window right behind her desk. It was one of the few perks of having her own office, having a view of the village like this. She could see every glittering light for miles, and it was one of the few things that kept her calm lately. Which is why it was such a hassle to leave the office anymore. But even as she stared at the lights, seeing every twinkle and flicker that gave color to a pitch black night, she couldn’t help but wonder.  
How long has it been like that?  
How long has it felt like twisting a knife into an open wound every time she had a conversation with her wife?  
How long has it been since she’s been truly happy in her own house?  
She couldn’t remember the last time she was happy, but she could remember when it got worse.  
~  
“Are you coming back tonight?” Naruto’s voice sounded strained, hearing the soft whispers for Yugito to ‘come back to bed’. Yugito had left after dinner quickly stating she would be out late but would be home eventually.  
“Not tonight, I’ll call you in the morning.”  
“I-” The line cut before she could say anything. The words jumbling in her chest and the tears coming unbidden in her eyes as she recognized the voice in the background.  
Now it was Samui?  
It shouldn’t have surprised her.  
It shouldn’t have made her speechless.  
It shouldn’t have hurt.  
But it did.  
It felt like someone had managed to solidify agony into a solid form and rub it into the wounds in her heart that she nursed since her academy days.  
Samui?  
She had to sleep with that bitch?  
And Samui agreed? The Samui that had been supportive of their relationship since day one?  
It shouldn’t surprise her so much. Yugito was close to her, probably closer than she now was.  
Well, obviously closer than Naruto now was.  
So it shouldn’t surprise her that she agreed to this. That wasn’t it. It was the fact that she was staying the night.  
She never stayed the night.  
She was never supposed to stay the night. It was part of their agreement. So why couldn’t she argue? She still had a right to her, she was her wife. she could make a demand like that, to agree to the terms she set out in exchange for her to get her sexy with anyone she pleased. They weren’t even her terms, Yugito had laid them out herself, like a fucking blueprint.  
A foolproof plan to cheat with permission.  
...But why did it have to be them? And why did she have to stay the night?  
Didn’t coming back home matter at all anymore? She kept his word. She never questioned who she was with. She never questioned why she chose who she chose. She forced her body to give her wife the attention she needed so much from her when she was home in whatever physical touch she could muster. She lost more than she gained like this but she still pushed through it.  
So why couldn’t she be worth coming home to?  
~  
She never found the answer to that, did she?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me some feed back
> 
> I just want to mention that in this fanfic Samui and Naruto(21) are the same age and Yugito is 2 years older(23)


End file.
